There is a need to improve the automation and consistency of the current systems. Current systems require up to three persons to operate effectively. These systems produce completed pallets at a rate of up to about one per minute. The new methods and apparatus, with preferred embodiments, provide automated systems capable of reliably producing a finished pallet every 30 seconds, with fewer persons needed to operate the system.
Current systems require manual manipulation of the bags and the plastic sheets, and staples to hold plastic materials in place. The new systems eliminate the need for manual manipulation, and the need for staples.